custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ's New Friend (Thevideotour1's version)
BJ's New Friend is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on September 12, 1996. Plot BJ introduces his new friend, which is a bright red dinosaur, named Zack, and Barney and his friends learn about friendship. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Zack (Voice: Trey Parker / Body: Kyle Nelson) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Fiona (Kathryn Long) *Tracy (Brittany Snow) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Joe (Danny Zavatsky) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Mary (Heather Hogan) *Erin (Michelle Trachtenburg) (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #The Friendship Song # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!" is used. *The Barney voice from "Classical Cleanup" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Adventure Bus" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Gone Fishing!" is used. *The BJ costume from "" is used. *The BJ voice from "" is used. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used in. *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "A Very Special Delivery!". *The version of "I Love You" *Erin made a cameo appearance at the beginning, just like David in a wheelchair. She says that her mom gets picked up from school. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, Derek's sound clip is taken from "The Exercise Circus!" (when ), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Derek's 1995-1997 voice, Shawn's sound clip is taken from "Falling for Autumn!" (when ), Tosha's sound clip voiced by Kim's from "Is Everybody Happy?" (when), except for is was ptiched up to -5, with Tosha's Late 1994-1996 voice, Carlos's sound clip is taken from "If The Shoe Fits..." (when ), Jason's sound clip is taken from "Fun & Games" (when ), Min's sound clip is taken from "Let's Help Mother Goose!" (when ), expect it was pitched down to -93 mixed Min's 1994-1998 voice, Fiona's sound clip same as Danny's from "Play Ball!" (when ), except is was pitched up to -3, with mixed Fiona's 1996-1999 voice, Tracy's sound clip same as Danny's from "All Mixed Up!" (when), except is was mixed Tracy's 1996-2003 voice, Chip's sound clip is taken "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney!" (when ), Seth's sound clip same as Michael's from "Four Seasons Day!" (when ), except is was Seth's 1993-1997 voice, Cherie's sound clip same as Carlos's from "A Welcome Home!" (when ), except is was mixed Cerise's 1992-1998 voice, Joe's sound clip same as Robert's from "Round and Round We Go!" (when ), except is was mixed Joe's 1992-1999 voice, Kathy's sound clip is taken from "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!" (when ), and Mary's Barney sound clip same as Adam's from "Three Wishes" (when ), except is was ptiched up to -10 and mixed Mary's 1994-1997 voice. *Zack's voice is the same as Eric Cartman's voice used in Season 9-present of South Park. *Production for this video took place in March 1996. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) Category:Season 3 Videos